Mi Obsesión por Carlisle
by El cuervo de Sally
Summary: Debería sentirme feliz, Edward había vuelto y ahora estábamos juntos. Pero sólo me sentía desdichada cuando veía a Carlisle acariciar a Esme. Sí, me había enamorado del padre de mi novio: Carlisle Cullen.  Situado en NEW MOON.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a S.M. A mí sólo la historia. Prohibida su copia.**

**Advertencias: Lemon, un poco de OoC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Obsesión por Carlisle<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Reacciones**

Debería sentirme feliz, no desdichada y envidiosa mientras veía como Carlisle colocaba una mano encima de la de Esme, apretándola y sonriéndola. Su cabello rubio tenía reflejos claros por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos dorados claros brillaban de amor hacia ella, parecía ser el centro de su mundo.

Me encontraba en el salón de los Cullen, sentados en el sofá.

Alice se encontraba en un sillón, sentada sobre las piernas de su novio Jasper. Rosalie se acababa de ir, bufando mientras me miraba de reojo. Emmett me miró con disculpa y se fue. Me sentía incómoda allí, Rosalie se había ido por mi presencia y el ambiente en el salón se tensó. Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el rostro.

Y a mí también me iba perfecto.

Aunque Edward se hubiese ido

Habíamos roto hace poco debido a las inseguridades que aún teníamos. Pero volvimos, haciendo que la familia de Edward volviera a recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Ahora, Edward me tenía envuelto los hombros con un brazo, muchas veces me daba algún que otro beso en la frente, y auqnue sorneía, yo no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Carlisle.

Sin poder aguantar aquella imagen, me levanté del sofá y sonreí.

— Debería irme ya, tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie.

Edward asintió y se levantó.

— De acuerdo, te llevaré.

— Edward, recuerda que has prometido ayudar a Rosalie a llevar los muebles que están en el garaje, a su casa. Se enfadará sino lo haces, apuesto a que se ha ido por eso. —Dijo Alice lentamente.

Fruncí el ceño, todos sabíamos que se había ido por mí.

— Sólo me llevará unos minutos llevar a Bella, después...

Carlisle se levantó sonriendo pacíficamente, pero para mí era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Siempre que estaba Jasper, controlaba mis sentimientos para que Edward ni nadie se percatase de cuánto me gustaba.

Cuando soñaba, era él quién estaba en ellos, y no Edward.

— No te preocupes Edward, yo la llevaré. Así no tendrás problemas con Rosalie. —Dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche, que se encontraban en la mesa del salón.

Mierda, tenía que hacer algo para que no me llevase él, cualquier cosa.

— Puedo irme andando. — Sonreí cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en mí, confusos. — Me hace falta dar un paseo.

— No digas tonterías, Bella. — Dijo Edward. — No te importa que te lleve Carlisle, ¿no? —Alzó una ceja en su hermoso rostro.

Miré a Carlisle se reojo, que parecía estar esperando mi respuesta. Me quedé pensando tanto tiempo, que Carlisle se lo tomó como un 'sí'. Me miró y asintió.

— Puedo llevarla yo. —Dijo Alice levantándose.

— O puedo irme sola, ¿por qué no puedo irme sola? Me siento como un bebé. — Dije recordando las palabras que Rosalie me había dicho cuando hablamos una vez a solas.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

— Te llevaré...

— Prefiero Carlisle. —dije rápidamente. —Él al menos conduce con precaución. —Miré a Edward de reojo. —No como otros.

Carlisle asintió y fue hacia la puerta con las llaves del coche en la mano.

— Te espero abajo, Bella. —Dijo antes de desaparecer.

— De acuerdo. —Susurré.

Todos desaparecieron en el salón, quedándome a solas con Edward. Supuse que nos querrían dar un momento a solas.

Nerviosa, me pasé una mano por el cabello y luego me crucé de brazos, mordiéndome el labio. Edward sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que me estremeciese. Bajó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los míos. Sentí esa corriente por mi espalda, pero sólo pude estar atenta de que Carlisle me estaba esperando abajo.

Para que no notase nada extraño en mi comportamiento, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso, pero sin profundizarlo. Cuando me deparé, vi que sus ojos volvían a ser negros.

Sonrió y me besó en la frente, haciendo que me sintiese de nuevo como un bebé.

— Me sorprendas que no hagas querido profundizar el beso. — Dijo sonriendo.

Tomé aire.

— Está bien, no pasa nada. —Me encogí de hombros. —Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, ¿no? —Dije alzando una ceja.

— ¿No quieres que nos veamos hoy por al noche en tu cuarto?

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y gemí. ¡Mierda, se me había olvidado! Entre exámenes, Edward, mi padre Charlie y mi obsesión por Carlisle, últimamente se me olvidaba todo, y esto era una de ella.

— Sí, claro. Sólo se me había olvidado. —antes de que dijese nada, me puse de puntilals y junté mis labios con los suyos. — Nos vemos esta noche, pásatelo bien con... Los muebles. — ¡Bien, me acordé! Pensé sonriendo.

Y fui hacia el garaje, donde me estaría esperando Carlisle... Oh Dios, esperaba no violarlo en el coche. Mis hormonas eran las que últimamente me controlaban, no yo. Y eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Cuando estaba sola, más de una vez me había encontrado dibujando su nombre y el mío al lado, o pensando mientras estudiaba, en él. Después suspendía algún que otro examen.

Tendría que controlarme, o al menos hasta llegar a mi casa. Después, no me hacía responsable de mis acciones.

.

.

.

Estábamos en el coche, en silencio mientras me agarraba con las uñas al asiento, mirando por al ventana... aunque de reojo, lo miraba varias veces. Si no recordaba mal Bella, Calrisle fue convertido con 23 ó 24 años. Era muy joven, y cuando mi padre me dijo que todas las enfermeras suspiraban por él, yo sólo gruñí enfadada y le di un filete de carne quemado.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el rostro, intentando concentrarme.

Podía oler su fragancia, ¿cuál utilizaría? Era fresca, olía a menta y era masculina.

— Loewe*

Parpadeé y miré a Carlisle, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —susurré.

Carlisle me sonrió, pero después volvió a poner la mirada en la carretera.

— Me has preguntado qué perfume utilizaba.

Me sonrojé, sintiendo que los 7 litros de sangre que tenía se acumulaban en mis mejillas.

— Yo no te he preguntado nada. —Dije con un tono de voz más alto, aunque ronco de la vergüenza.

Carlsile sonrió... Deslumbrándome. Oh, Dios. Era tan hermoso que apenas podía alejar mis ojos de él, Mis manos luchaban pro soltarse del asiento y tocarle el cabello.

— Es verdad, aunque has dicho algo como: '_Puedo oler su fragancia, ¿cuál utilizará? Huele tan bien..._' —Sonrió.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por al cantidad de sangre que tenía. Mis mejillas eran dos tomates. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza, ¿por qué diablos seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta?

— Lo siento. —dije rápidamente.

— No pasa nada, Bella. No tienes por qué pasar por un incómodo momento.

— Huh, gracias. —Tomé aire.

— ¿Cómo te van los estudios? —Dijo para relajar el ambiente.

Yo sólo pude sonreír, estándole agradecida por hacer ese cambio de tema. Ahora pensé en la respuesta, ¿le decía que mis notas habían bajado considerablemente porque no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿O le decía que me iba genial? Opté por la segunda, así que me obligué a sonreír.

— Bien. —Eso sonó a mentira incluso para mí.

Alzó una ceja rubia, sonriendo.

— Eso está muy bien. Espero que Edward te ayude siempre que lo necesites.

Ya, claro. Eso es lo único que hacemos cuando estamos solos. Cuando quería besarle, me esquivaba y me preguntaba algo sobre el tema. Por supuesto, yo siempre le daba las respuesta erróneamente. Maldito Edward...

— Huh... Me he enterado, Bella. — Dijo Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos como dos platos, y aparte de sentir vergüenza... Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. No dije nada, sólo me quedé en silencio mientras me insultaba por haber vuelto a pensar en voz alta.

Carlisle debió de darse cuenta de cómo me sentía, así que paró el coche un momento mientras comenzaba a llover con fuerza. Se acercó un poco y em abrazó, sintiendo su olor más cerca de mí. Mis manos protestaron cuando apreté más fuerte el sillón. Carlisle no apre´cia darse cuenta de que estaba intentando no perder el control... No tirarme sobre él.

Qué curioso, lo que supuestamente le pasaba a Edward conmigo.

— Lo siento. —Susurré mientras sentía una lágrima traicionera pro mi mejilla.

Me levantó la cabeza colocando sus fríos dedos en mi barbilla, y me miró fijamente. Me limpió la lágrima y sonrió. Sus ojos dorados estaban puestos en mí, con toda atención. Le miré fijamente, para luego mirar sus labios u quedarme segundos así... Hasta que me di cuenta de mi error, sus ojos me impactaron y vi como su miraba bajaba a mis labios, para mirar a mis ojos y separarse demasiado rápido, haciendo que me golpease con la palanca del coche.

— No te preocupes Bella. —Su voz seguía siendo pacífica, pero no tan amable como antes.

Reprimí las ganas de decir de nuevo 'perdón'

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Carlisle paró el coche y buscó un gran paraguas negro que había en el maletero.

Abrió mi puerta y me cogió de la mano, ayudándome a bajar y que la lluvia no me mojase. Me pasó un brazo pro los hombros y caminamos hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos, cogí las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Carlisle.

— Gracias. —Tragué saliva. — Por todo.

Carlisle sonrió... Y eso era lo que más me gustaba de él. Aunque hubiésemos tenido una situación tensa, sonreía. Recordaba como Edward asentía con los labios apretados y se iba. Él, no lo hacía.

— No es nada Bella. Eres de la familia.

— Vale. —Hice un gesto a mi casa. —Bueno, nos vemos.

—Claro Bella, cuídate. —Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

Aunque sólo fue dos segundos, sentí más que nunca en mi vida. Sentí aquellos labios duros y fríos contra mi piel, sentí el contorno de ellos, mi piel estremecerse y mi corazón bombeando con más rapidez. Suspiré entrecortadamente, intentando que mi rostro no reflejase las ganas que tenía de otros besos suyos.

De fue hacia el coche y me quedé allí, mirándolo fijamente. Cómo se montaba, cerraba la puerta, se despedía con la mano y se iba. Hasta que el coche no desapareció de mis ojos, no entré en mi casa. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, pensando qué haría cada vez que a partir de ahora. Él estaba casado, felizmente casado y con hijos adoptivos.

Yo era una adolescente que no sabía lo que quería... Excepto a él. De él si estaba segura.

Pero sabía que era imposible, así que me fui a la cocina, puse la radio y comencé a hacer la comida. Charlie llegaría a las nueve, y eran las ocho. Después de hacer la comida, en esos quince minutos que quedaban, me duché y me tumbé en mi cama, mirando el techo mientras escuchaba el viento y la lluvia, golpeando con fuerza el tejado.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogí de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Sí? —Susurré sin moverme.

_— Bella, soy Ángela. _—Dijo con aquella voz tan simpática que era imposible no sonreír.

— Hola Ang, ¿pasa algo?

—_No, sólo quería preguntarte si te apetece salir esta noche con nosotros. Vamos a ir a cenar fuera, y quizás pensé que te gustaría._

— De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora?

_— A las diez en mi casa te espero. Un beso Bella._

Cuando colgó, me arrepentí. Seguro que iría Mike con Jess, Ang con Eric... Y yo sola, como siempre. por supuesto, podría llamar a Edward, pero me apetecía estar sola. Busqué el número de Edward en mi agenda y lo marqué, pensando qué podría decirle. Edward contestó rápidamente, haciendo que sintiese un sobresalto.

_— Bella, ¿pasa algo?_

— No, quería decirte que hoy voy a salir con mis amigos, no voy a estar en casa. — Dije intentando sonar triste. — Ya sabes que Charlie quiere que también esté con ellos.

Edward suspiró, y podía jurar que se había pasado una mano por el cabello.

_— De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana. _

— Gracias. —dije aliviada.

_— Pásatelo bien, te quiero._

— Yo también.

Colgué, me levanté de la cama y abrí mi armario, preguntándome qué me iba a poner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas, es la primera vez que escribo algo.<strong>

**Si les gusta, puedo seguirlo =D Yo estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea.**

**En mi perfil está la portada que he hecho.. Por si quieren verla.**

**Os dejo un adelanto:**

_**—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —Susurró una voz a mis espaldas.**_

_**Me giré rápidamente, encontrándome con unos ojos topacios mirándome fijamente. Tragué saliva y me abracé a mí misma, intentando entrar en calor. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente mojado, mi cabello pegado a mi rostro. Mis dientes hacían ruido por el frío que tenia, me iba a resfriar.**_

_**— No lo sé, me he desviado de la carretera. — Susurré antes de cerrar los ojos**_

__**Espero qie os haya gustado, nos leemos prontito**

**Un beso enorme**


End file.
